Clothing offers wearers many benefits, such as warmth, protection from adverse weather or environmental conditions, and safety from infectious and toxic materials. Clothing also offers individuals a way to visually express themselves via clothing color, style, and fit. However, despite a practical need, the cost of clothing can be extremely expensive, due not only to the actual cost of the clothing, but based on a number of items required for outfits for different occasions. For example, work attire for women often includes business casual clothing, including slacks, skirts, blouses, and sweaters. In contrast, evening attire, depending on the event, can include a more dressed up look, such as a dress, for going out to dinner, a bar, or a dance club. Evening attire can also include formal wear, such as gowns and cocktail dresses, for presentations, awards ceremonies, and charity events. Buying clothes for each event can be costly; however, clothing expenses can be decreased for a wearer if the wearer is able to purchase fewer pieces, which can be used for multiple outfits on multiple occasions.
In addition to the high cost, large amounts of clothing items require lots of storage space and can be a burden to pack for trips. For example, packing for a trip can be difficult based on a number of clothing items required for different outfits to be worn during the trip. Also, airlines currently charge passengers to check in luggage and thus, many passengers are attempting to pack lighter to avoid the luggage fees, which apply to both initial and return flights.
Adaptable clothing garments can reduce a number of clothing items needed for different outfits, as well as clothing expenses due to the reduced number of items needed. Currently, convertible cargo pants exist. Retail stores, such as Recreational Equipment, Inc. and Cabela's Incorporated sell cargo pants from different manufacturers that can transform into shorts. Specifically, the cargo pants include a pair of shorts with two lower leg coverings, one for each of the right and left legs, that can be zipped onto the shorts. However, the lower leg coverings are unable to attach to different clothing items to create a different outfit. For example, the lower leg coverings cannot attach to a shirt, dress, or skirt.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 8,806,664, to Judge, provides a clothing garment that includes a combination hat and hood. In detail, the garment includes a cover that attaches to a neckline of the garment and an upper edge that attaches to the hat. The cover has an opening for a wearer's face and fits securely around the wearer's head to prevent wind and cold from the wearer's neck. Thus, the cover is designed specifically for a wearer's face and is not suitable for attaching to a different clothing item, such as a shirt, dress, or skirt, due to the opening for the face, to create a different outfit.
Accordingly, there remains a need for clothing that is easily adaptable to create different outfits with existing clothing items. Preferably, an interchangeable clothing item can be attached to different types of clothing items, such as skirts, shirts, and dresses to change a style and look of the different clothing items.